Confused Love
by SaraKlumHalpertBanks
Summary: Lily loves James but she is convinced James only wants to snog her. But the truth is James loves Lily as well, but he is convinced Lily hates him. This is the story of Lily and James's seventh year at Hogwarts and how they finally realize theyre meantto b
1. Chapter 1

James Potter and Lily Evans have known each other ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts. Everyone knew James to be witty, charming and prankster galore but Lily saw through all that and saw a man who was kind and caring. But she would never tell anyone that because then people would question her.

"Why do you turn James Down?"

"Why don't you go out with him?"

The real reason she always so coldly turned him down was because she was scared. Yes, Lily Evans a true Gryffindor was scared. Why might you ask, well she was scared of being hurt. You see James Potter went through women like there was no tomorrow. He would simply go out with them and snog them until he was bored, then he got rid of them. She couldn't be another on of those girls, she couldn't go through that because, well…she loved him. That's right Lily loved him and if he were to be with her then he would have to love her too. It was as simple as that.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. True he did ask her out almost every chance he got but everyone knew it wasn't because he liked her. It was because she was the challenge. She was the only girl at Hogwarts who denied him when he asked her out. And let's face it he'd never feel the same way about her as she did about him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Little did she know, he did feel that way about her. True it started as a simple crush, but the more he watched her and the more he found out about her the deeper his feelings grew for her. By the end of his 3rd year he knew he was in love with her. She was all he thought about. He asked her out whenever he could and she always turn him down. He didn't understand why she didn't like him. All the other girls at Hogwarts worshipped him. He was smart, witty, charming, handsome… the whole nine yards. But then again Lily wasn't like all girls and that's why he liked her. She had a mind of her own and treated him the way she would treat anyone else.

But deep down he knew she cared. She had to. Why else would she always get worked up when he asked her out. Why would she get upset if he played a harmless prank? Why did she get jealous whenever he got himself a girlfriend? Because she did, she did care. And that is why he still asked her and never got his hopes down. Because he knew she'd eventually put down her guard and agree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was seventh year for Lily Evans and she was boarding the train for the last time. To no ones surprise Lily got head girl. She always studied and did what was right and if anyone deserved it, it was her. She had spent most of her summer wondering who head boy would be.

Remus?

The obvious choice, smart, funny head of class good marks. The only thing was he always got sick

Severus?

Gods I hope not. That would be terrible I haven't talked to him since fifth year.

Sirius?

DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH

But deep down she knew it wasn't any of them. That's why when she opened the door to the head's compartment she wasn't surprised at all to see who was inside. She was however surprised to see what he was doing.

She had just dropped her trunk of with her friends and was now trudging along to the front of the train wearing a large grin.

'This is it! This is your last year at Hogwarts. New friends, Old friends, Head Girl…James. Maybe I should give James a chance this year. It's time to take advantage of my Gryffindor bravery.'

Just as Lily was thinking that, as if on cue, she opened the compartment door to reveal James Potter snogging the living daylights out of a familiar looking 6th year prefect. Her grin suddenly fell and a look of hurt etched itself onto her face. She slammed the door, cleared her throat quite loudly and plopped on the seat across from the two. Once she cleared her throat a second time James snapped back to reality and surfaced like a dead fish.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James had really been getting into the kiss even though in the back of his mind he knew that maybe kissing another girl wouldn't be good for his chances with Lily. But it wasn't his fault, NO she came in there and flirted with him and drew him in like a tractor beam. It was as if she put a spell on him and he was suddenly attached to her lips. But he pulled away once he knew Lily was in the room.

"Hey" He grinned sheepishly as he said this to Lily

"Hello Potter" she replied coldly with venom in her voice. She quickly moved her gaze to the 6th year, "You do realize the prefect compartment is the next one over."

The 6th year glanced over at James bit her lip, winked at him and quickly exited the room.

"So Evans, Congratulations…on head girl I mean. Can't say I'm not surprised though. You are the brightest witch of our time."

She continued to stare daggers at him but he continued to talk.

"Are you surprised?" He lifted his finger and tapped the shiny badge pinned to his chest

After this adorable movement she suddenly forgot to be mad at him.

"Actually…um no, I'm not" She replied quietly

"Pardon"

"Well I'm not surprised. You are top of most of your classes, captain of the quidditch team, the professors love you. So does Dumbledore. Which helps…obviously?"

"Wow"

"What?"

"That's quite possibly the nicest thing you've ever said to me in my 6 years of knowing you"

"Maybe you just haven't listened well enough. Too busy snogging every girl in sight" She muttered the last under her breath even though he still heard her.

"What was that last bit?"

"I just said maybe you should listen better next time" She said venomously

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm not mad?"

"Right" he smirked"Is the famous Little Miss I-Hate-James-Potter-And-Will-Never-Go-Out-With-Him jealous of the girl he was just snogging? My, my I did not expect this. Well now, I have to ask you"

Lily was fuming now

"Lily Evans will you go out with me?" He asked cockily.

"………"

"Lily?"

"Unbelievable"

"Lily?"

"I can't believe you. For the last time I will not and never will go out with you! You know why? Because You Are A PRICK! I just knew somehow you were going to be head boy. I just knew it, so maybe I thought you'd matured so I thought maybe I'll give him a chance. And once I decided that I see you haven't changed. You're the same old bastard I've known since I was eleven. I catch you sucking off some girls face then you ask ME on a date and expect me to say yes. You know I'm not stupid. I see how you treat girls. I'm not gonna be another notch on your bedpost…I'm not going to get hurt. I have feelings and I know if I said yes to you, you'd be with me for a day then you'd get bored as usual and dump me and leave me heartbroken"

Lily realized she was crying and quickly wiped away any tears on her face

"I can't believe you. YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"Lily I'm so sor-

"No, you just stay away from me this year. I've had enough of you. Now come on we need to talk to the prefects."

Then she left James standing in the compartment alone feeling more shocked and ashamed than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

'I'll fix it. I'll make things right. I need her to trust me' He thought to himself.

He then quickly left the room to find Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Lily mentally slapped her head as she walked out of the room. 'I can't believe I basically spilled my heart out to him. What will I say? What will he say? That's it I just won't talk to him, only if it's necessary' She hurried into the prefects compartment giving a cold stare to the prefect who was just snogging James.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts. Congratulations new prefects. I look forward to meeting you all. I'm Lily Evans, you're head girl this year and our Head boy is James Potter but who knows where he is. We'll just wait a few more moments until he gets here." Lily said to everyone.

James came in five minutes later, Lily shot him a death glare and said, "Five minutes late Potter. No surprise." With venom in her voice. He looked worried and apologetic. Throughout the whole meeting Lily could feel James's stare on her and she knew not to give him the satisfaction of returning his gaze. After handing out the new passwords, the prefects left, leaving only Lily and James in the room together. Just as Lily was about to leave she heard James say.

"Lily, I'm really so-"

But before she could hear the rest, she turned on her heel and left a miserable James by himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'I can't believe she won't just hear me out.' James thought to himself as he started walking out. While he was going down the train Emmaline stepped out of her compartment and soon sees James. She gave a loud squeal and started running toward him. Once she reached him she gave him a kiss on the cheek, lingering on his jaw before pulling away.

"Hey Jamsie," She said flirtaciously, "How was your summer?"

"Fine" He replied stiffly, "I'll seeya around, ok" James walked away before he could receive an answer. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, and if he did it most certainly not be one of the crazy members of his fan club. Once he finally entered the Maurader's compartment, he entered, slammed the door and plopped down into the seat across Sirius.

"Prongs my boy! How was it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Awful"

"It can't have been too bad. How's Lily?"

"Terrible, I'm such an idiot"

"What did you do now?" Remus asked

"Nothing…kind of"

"Spill it" Piped in Peter

"Well you know Joanna, from hufflepuff. Sixth year"

"Oh yeah man, she's hot" Yelled Sirius

"Yeah well, I snogged her"

"What?" Peter said in disbelief

"Well done, Prongs" Sirius added

"What does this have to do with Lily" Remus questioned.

"Well, she kind of…um, well she walked in on us" James said quietly

Everyone gasped as if they were a part of a t.v. audience.

"Then what?"

"Well Lily barked at Joanna anout being in the wrong compartment. Then I asked her how she was and she answered very coldly. I asked her if she was surprised I got Head Boy and uh, well she said no"

"No?" Sirius asked in amazement

"Yes, then she said I was smart and all this stuff"

"Wow"

"Yeah, then I said that she never said anything that nice to me in my six years of knowing her and she said…she said well maybe you should listen instead of snog every girl in sight"

"She has a point"

"Yeah well, she didn't know I heard her. But, well me and my idiot self said she was jealous and all these other ridiculous things. Then I asked her out"

"You didn't" Muttered Remus

"Oh I did, it gets worse. Well she started yelling at me about being an immature toerag"

"The usual"

"But then she said something really…surprising. She-She said she was gonna say yes the next time I asked her out until-"

"She saw you snogging Joanna" Remus finished

"Yeah and she kept saying how it'll never work with us because I don't care about her and I'd dump her after a day's worth of snogging. Then she…she started crying"

"Oh my gods, you are such a prick! Of course she thinks that because that's what you do with every girl you date" Sirius yelled

"I know and I tried to apologize but she walked away before I could."

"Tough luck Prongs"

"I'm such an idiot" James said as he put his head in his hands. He remained silent for the rest of the trip. Even when they got to Hogwarts he wouldn't talk to anyone at the feast or even touch his food. He just glanced at Lily every few minutes. Even though she was laughing and smiling with her friends he could tell she was just as miserable as he was, all because she was missing an extra twinkle in her eyes. After the feast and after him and Lily brought them to their Dormitories, Lily and him headed to their head's common room and dormitories. Neither of them dare talk or glance at each other on the way over because they were scared of the others reaction. When they finally reached it, James muttered the password they were assigned and let Lily go in first as he followed soon after.

The room was more amazing than anything he'd ever seen, no words could describe it. He was in awe. "Wow" Lily said as she ran her hand over a mahogany banister. "This is…amazing" A huge grin spread across her face as James stared at her, transfixed by her beauty. She turned around and met his eyes but quickly turned them away.

"I'm gonna go to bed, so have a good sleep _Potter_." Lily rushed into her room and saw Gryffindor colors everywhere. There was a bookshelf next to her dresser with many interesting books she'd never even heard of before. She later changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James couldn't get her out of his mind as he walked towards his room. As soon as he opened the door, all thoughts of Lily were gone as he took in the room. The walls were painted with a moving picture of a quidditch game going on with invisible players and his bed had a Chudley Cannons bed spread as if he were a three year old. But he loved it. He ran onto his bed and started jumping up and down onto his bed until he got too tired to stand. He quickly collapsed and fell into a deep slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

James awoke to a pounding sound. He shot straight up and reached for his glasses. "What?" He yelled. The banging continued until he realized it was coming from the door. "Hold on I'm coming." James hurried to his door and opened it. He was surprised to see his favorite redhead standing in front of him dressed and ready for class.

"Lily?"

"It's 10:30 Potter. You missed your third period. What in the bloody hell were you thinking? You're head boy. You cannot go skipping class whenever you want. And certainly not on the first day. Now get ready so we can make it to Charms. It's my favorite class and if you bloody well make me miss it-"

"Lily, Lily calm down. I was asleep, I wasn't skipping. I'm sorry okay? Go on without me so you aren't late for charms, I'll be okay." He said as he smiled a genuine smile. A blush crept onto Lily's face and she gave him a shy smile in return.

"Um…no, it's okay. I'm sorry I snapped on you like that, I just haven't been having a good morning. I thought you were skipping. I'll just wait in the common room" She turned around and a huge grin broke upon her face.

'_He looked so cute with his hair all messy and-'_

'**NO NO NO! You can't think that'**

'_Why?'_

'**Because then he wins. Then he gets to date you, kiss you, play with your emotions and dump you. He gets to break your heart'**

'_Maybe he won't, maybe he does care about me'_

'**That's rubbish and you know it. He is obviou-'**

But she didn't get to finish her thought because James was walking towards her.

"Hey Lily, thinking about something I see" James said.

"Oh sod off, Potter"

"Sorry" He said putting his hands up.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that"

"That's fine, ready to go. We don't want to be later than we already are"

"Um, yeah let's go"

They started walking down the corridors in silence. Lily couldn't help a blush growing on her cheeks. James noticed before she turned her face away, a huge grin spread onto his. The silence was getting to James so he spoke up.

"How was first period"

"Awful, you know I hate DADA"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I don't care for it much either"

"Yeah, that and I don't prefer being in the hospital wing for the first half of class"

"What? What did you do in class today?"

"Duels. But my dueling partner was asleep. So I had a awful one"

"Who was your dueling partner?"

"Technically, Sirius"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he-he didn't hurt me. Helped me is more like it"

"What?"

"Well I got into a bit of a brawl with Severus"

"Snape? Well what happened?"

"Well him and I were assigned parteners since you weren't there. But I talked to our new girl Proffesor, Professor Luvla, to switch me with someone else. Sirius had a fowl Slytherin as well, so we swapped. As I was walking away I heard someone talking about me, calling me a mudblood. It sounded like Snape, so I called him out on it and we started fighting. Then I took out my wand and just as I was going to stupefy him, he hit me with a curse. I have no idea what it was but it hurt like hell, it made my head swell up. Then Sirius brought me to Madaam Pomfrey."

"The professor didn't do anything?" James said, his voice full of anger"

"Maybe when I was gone, but I think she's a bit of a ditz, probably thought we were still dueling partners having a grand time" Lily said sarcastically.

"She shouldn't have let Snape do that" James voice still harsh and furious.

"Calm down, It's not that big of a deal. I'm as much to blame as he is. I mean, I provoked it." She looked over at James to see his expression hadn't changed. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and put it in hers. As their eyes met, his softened.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Calm down" Lily said. He kept staring at her, transfixed by her beauty. Once she realized what she was doing she dropped his hand as if it burned her.

"Sorry" She muttered

"Don't be" he said, still staring at her. She met his eyes and saw something in them she least expected, love. She quickly looked away.

"Um James, charms. We need to get to class"

"What….Oh yeah" He said, not moving.

"Well…let's go then" She said as she started walking away.

'**What was that Lily? You can't act this way. You're supposed to hate him, not flirt with him'**

'_Wha-I was not flirting'_

'**Yeah, but there was a moment back there'**

"Lily" James's voice sucked her back to reality. "Where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Charms is this way" He said pointing to the right.

"Right sorry"

'This is definitely going to be an interesting day' Lily thought as she walked along the halls not knowing James was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days James and Lily were partnered together in all of their classes and had to patrol every night for an hour or more. But neither of them minded at all, they each decided that they would be friends right after their first class together and neither could be happier. James was finally looking up and thinking if he kept at it then Lily would realize they are meant to be and Lily was enjoying herself more than she ever had, even with her friends.

On Friday Lily and her three best friends Chloe, Jules, and Emily were having a girls night and they were all very suspicious towards Lily's actions lately. So the trio decided they would question her about it all.

"So how was everyone's first week…Lily?" Emily asked

"It has actually been great" The whole trio just stared at her, waiting for her to continue

"What?"

"Oh please, just admit it. You totally have a thing for Potter!" Jules said with giddy

"I do...not. Look, James is nice, and funny and charming and caring but...I do not have a thing for him" All of her friends just shared knowing looks "Come on, it's James. How could you say I like him?"

"Because we're not idiots." Said Chloe

"I've seen the way you look at him, I mean, it's obvious" Jules admitted

"And he obviously is still madly in love with you" Exclaimed Emily

Lily looked at her friends, she saw all of their knowing stares and decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"Okay, maybe I have a crush on him" Lily quickly said

"Maybe?" Jules doubtfully said

"Okay, I am madly and hopelessly in love with him. So much that it hurts"

"Wow" Emily said

"What? Isn't that what you wanted to hear"

"We didn't know you loved him" Chloe said disbelievingly

"I don't…love him. That's bonkers"

"You said it yourself"

"No I didn't" Lily tried to lie, but she was never really good at it

"Lily, how long have you loved him?" Jules asked

"I couldn't tell you that" Lily said

"How long?" Emily demanded as she jumped to hold down Lily to the ground

"C'mon Evans, tell us. Or I'll spit" Chloe said

"What are you, mad?" Lily yelled "I have never heard you talk like this"

"Never say never" Chloe said smugly

"Just tell us, we won't make fun of you" Jules said

"Listen, I want Chloe to spit as much as you do Lily. Just tell us"

"Okay, but you have to let me go" Lily agreed

"Not until you tell us" Chloe said

"Alright then." Lily said uncomfortably "Six years"

All of the girls stared at her dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what she just said.

"Will you let me go?"

The girls immediately stepped away

"Six years?" Emily asked

"Bravo, I'd give you an academy award if I had one" Jules said

"You can't tell him."

"Are you crazy?" Emily yelled

"He is totally head over heels in love with you" Chloe exclaimed

"No he is not. He is in love with the idea of me. I'm a challenge, nothing more" Lily said

as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lily-"

"You can't tell him okay, do that for me" Lily asked

"Of course Lily" Jules said.

The forming tears in Lily's eyes had now started to pour. She had to go, she couldn't let them see her cry. She wasn't like that, she liked to put on a tough exterior. She never let anyone see her cry.

"I have to go" Lily ran out before anyone could stop her. She let her feet carry her to the head's dorm. She didn't expect anyone to be there, so she ran in a hurry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily quickly ran through the door after she said the password. She noticed James on the couch but kept running to her room.

'Maybe he won't notice me' She thought

But he did, once he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks he yelled out her name.

"Lily! Whats wrong" She kept walking, pretending to not hear him. He ran up to her and spun her around so she was facing him. He put his hands on the side of her face in a loving manner.

"Lily, what's wrong, you can tell me" James whispered

"It's just. Have you- have you ever been in love?" Lily said with an uneasiness in her voice

"L-love?" James stuttered, baffled that she didn't know.

"It was a stupid question. Don't answer, I'm sorry" Lily said in a rush. She tried pulling away

"No, it's just. Yeah, I have" He said kindly

"With who?" Lily asked curiously. She then noticed how personal that was "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that"

"No, it's okay" He looked at her with gentle eyes and butterflies swarmed through her stomach. James took a deep breath, preparing to pour his heart out.

"Well, it's…she is a girl"

"Obviously"

"Who is smart and…and funny and charming and...beautiful."

"She sounds pretty great" Lily said bitterly

"She is. She's amazing." James said getting lost in Lily's eyes

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"That you love her." Lily stated this as if it were the most simple thing in the world

"I can't" James admitted dejectedly

"Why?"

"She hates me"

"She can't possibly _hate_ you. I mean, dislike you sure but hate? Jesus James what the hell did you do to make her hate you?"

"I'm an idiot" James put his head in his hands

"Well, yeah you are. What made you think of it" Lily winced at the terrible joke she just tried to tell him

"I'm immature and rude and she hates me. Nothing will ever make her love me"

"James…" Lily took his face in her hands "Who is it" She asked hopefully

He stared into her eyes and took a deep breath

'Should I tell her?' James thought to himself

"It's… it's Jules"

"Jules…" Lily was heart broken.

'Of course it's Jules. Smart, beautiful, funny…she fits the bill'

Tears welled up in her eyes. Lily turned away before James could see the tears fall

"That's great, she is perfect for you. I hope your really happy" Lily rushed out of the common room and slammed her door on the way in.

James realized what he had said. 'I did it again. I hurt her'

James and Lily lay in their beds awake all night wondering what they were going to say to the other the next morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I greatly appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter, if you want any changes, I'd be glad to take your suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own the characters in this story, made by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

Neither James nor Lily had gotten any sleep. They were both thinking of the other. James had gotten up several times to apologize to Lily, but he never seemed to make it to her room. He didn't know how he was going to clean up the mess he made, but he was determined. He would apologize first thing in the morning.

Lily had spent the whole night crying.

'Why isn't it me', She thought, 'Why doesn't he love me?'

'_**Because you hurt **__**him**__** You deserve what you got'**_ Another part of her brain replied

'You're right'

'_**Listen, we are **__**NOT**__** going to mope about some boy'**_

'How can I not? He's perfect. And I had a chance for six years and now I don't'

'_**Well you can't let him know you're this upset'**_

'Why not?'

'_**Because when he sees how distraught you are, he'll make your life a living hell'**_

'What should I do?'

'_**Act like you don't care, like it doesn't phase you at all.'**_

So, after coming to this conclusion she began to scheme ways to hurt James, although she knew she'd never put her plans into action-except maybe, a small one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So the next morning James woke up incredibly early in case Lily tried sneaking out. But she didn't. She came out around 8:00, looking beautiful as ever.

"James!" Lily exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Sleep well?" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Um………yeah" James said confusedly

"Doesn't look it" Lily exclaimed, "Gods James, you look like crap"

She let a phony giggle escape her lips

"Jeez Lily, thanks" James said sarcastically.

"Why did you wait for me?" Lily asked

"I wanted to apologize" James admitted

"For?"

"What I said last night"

"What? About Jules? There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't help who you like"

"What?" James forced out

"Look, I didn't tell you last night, but I'm in love too!"

'_Please be me, please be me, please be me'_ James thought to himself

"Who?" He asked hopefully

"His name is Gregory Williams, you know, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and chaser. He is just so hot, I mean. He could put his boots under my bed any day if you know what I'm talking about"

James pulled a disgusted face as Lily inwardly grinned.

"Anyways, I could totally hook you and Jules up. Want me to tell her for you?"

"Uhmmm…"James muttered dumbfounded

"Great, well I gotta go. Ciao!"

Lily turned around and quickly left to go meet her friends. Once she exited the room, her frown returned.

'Now I have to tell Jules'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily, Jules and Chloe were waiting outside the great hall, hoping Lily was coming. They were happy to see her walking towards them, but they were unhappy to see the way she looked-miserable.

"Hey guys" Lily said unhappily

"Lily! We are so sorry" Emily said

"About last night" Jules added

"We had no right" Chloe finished

"It's fine" Lily assured "Sorry I spazzed on you"

"That's okay" Emily replied

"Wanna eat?" Lily suggested

"I thought you'd never ask" Jules declared too dramatically.

The girls laughed and walked into the great hall. They sat on their usual seats and began piling food onto their plates.

"So Lily, I've been meaning to ask, but with your abrupt departure yesterday, I never got to it. So Lily, do you plan on telling James you love him?" Chloe asked

""Not while he's in love with Jules" Lily replied casually.

Jules immediately began to choke on her food upon hearing this. Emily began banging on her back while Jules was gasping for air. After about eight seconds, Jules spit out her eggs on the plate.

"Pardon", Jules asked, clearly baffled "Have you gone mad?"

"Oh no" Lily retaliated, "Trust me, he declared his love for you last night"

"Uhmmm…no. No, you mustn't be serious." Jules replied skeptically

"Oh but I am" Lily finished her last bite and started to walk off

"Where are you off to?" Chloe asked

"I want to be by myself. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at noon"

"Alright then"

The two girls stared in wonder at Jules, whom you could tell was in deep thought

"I'll be off as well" Jules stated, "I have some business to attend to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James was walking by himself when he spotted Jules walking toward him at an aggressive pace.

'Oh no, Lily told her' James thought in panic

See, Jules known for having a temper. She didn't get mad often, but when she did it was terrifying.

"Hey…hey J-Jules", James said as a last attempt at cooling her down. "What's going on with you…buddy?"

By the time James said this, Jules had made it to her destination. She slapped James hard across the face.

"Ow" James yelled as he stumbled backwards, "What the hell is jammed up your arse?"

"Up my ass? Nothing is up my ass you assman! God…you are such a pervert!"

"What? How am I a pervert?" James asked completely confused

"How are you not?" Jules spit

"I'm getting really confused"

"How do you go from loving Lily one minute to loving me. Me? Seriously James!"

"Uhhhh…"

"I mean, how did that happen"

"Lily told you" James stated very matter-of-factly

"Uh YEAH!" Jules screeched, "You are an inconsiderate bastard!"

"Look, it isn't true. Okay? And even so Lily was completely fine with it"

"What?" Jules questioned, thinking of how James could be so blind.

"She told me all about Gregory, okay? So don't act like she cares because she doesn't. You are so quick to attack me, but did you ever stop to think of how much Lily has hurt me? Seven years I have been rejected and insulted and humiliated time and time again. Did you ever realize that am a human being with feelings? I don't appreciate everyone thinking it's okay for Lily to hurt me"

"James…I didn't realize that you, that you felt like this" Jules said in awe of his explosion

"I've got to go" James turned around and stared walking away at an incredibly fast pace

"Hey!" James turned around, "No hard feelings?"

James studied her for several minutes, searching to see if she was sincere.

"Alright then" He agreed, and before she could say anything he turned around and continued out of her sight.

"Seeya…" Jules yelled, no response

'**She told him about Gregory' **Jules thought, **'Lily will know what the hell he is talking about'**

And Jules went off in a search to find Lily, in an attempt to figure out what is going on


	5. Chapter 5

"LILY!" a voice yelled, waking Lily from her thoughts.

Lily lifted her head and turned to the right to see Jules clutching her side and running towards her. Lily got up to meet her halfway.

"Lily," Jules said in relief. She stood panting for several minutes until she could catch her breath.

"Okay…Lily"

"Spit it out!"

"I talked to James"

"Oh really? Did he propose? Are congratulations in order for the lovely couple?"

"Shut up, you have no right to be angry"

"No right?"

"He loves you!"

"Then why did he-"

"He's afraid of being hurt. You tend to do that to him"

"Oh…" Lily said, realization hitting her.

"Now tell me about Gregory."

"Gregory…"

"How and why did you bring him up in a conversation with James?"

Suddenly Lily realized her mistake.

"Wh…I accidentally…saidiwasinlovewithhim" Lily rushed out

"In English please"

"I said I was in love with Gregory, to James"

"Um…why?"

"I don't know", Lily tried lying.

Jules gave her a knowing look.

"Payback."

Jules let out a deep breath, "How are we going to fix this?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James had met his fellow marauders at The Three Broomsticks. He sat down with his friends, wallowing in his own misery. He was on his seventh butterbeer.

"You know?" James added loudly.

Sirius grunted in response.

"Gregory Williams is a JERK!" James yelled across the room

Remus nodded his head

"He picks on me in Herbology" Peter said glumly.

"See! Another reason to hate him! He picked on Pete, our little Pete! How could you hate him? He's just so cute" James exclaimed while pinching Peter's cheek.

"Stop it you twat" Peter exclaimed, slapping away James's hand

"See!! How can you hate him?

"Okay James, I know you are hurting right now" Remus said softly

James started a half-ass laugh, "What? What are you talking about? James Potter doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah sure he doesn't" Sirius said sarcastically, "That's why you've been talking about some guy Lily likes for about three hours."

"Nope, you're wrong", James insisted, "She loves him, totally different"

"That doesn't change the fact that you won't stop talking about it!"

"Look, I don't care if she likes, sorry loves Gregory. It's just, if she were to come to **me** and informed me of her undying love for me, I mean, I wouldn't turn her away you know?"

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, but that's very unrealistic", Peter said.

"Listen, you got to get over her mate" Sirius said.

"Get over her?" James questioned in awe, in seven years of being rejected he never even thought of considering that option.

"Yeah, like move on" Remus explained

"Do you have an issue with Lily?" James asked, offended.

"No, we think she's great" Remus answered.

"Yeah, we love Lily!" Sirius added.

"Then what's the problem?" James questioned

"We just don't know if she's right for you." Remus said softly.

"Don't-don't know if she's right for me? Alright- then who is right for me?" James meanly spat.

"James…don't act like this" Sirius said in attempt to cool him down.

"I am in love with her. I know- I have known for several years that I am going to marry her! Now tell me Mr. Love Machine, who should I be with? A blonde bimbo like you Sirius, or how about the first person who comes my way like Peter, or maybe I'll take a vow to celibacy since I'm so scared to be with a woman like Remus"

"You know that's not why-" Remus started.

"Just shut up." James threw a few galleons on the table and muttered before leaving "Some friends you are". He stormed out, he was fuming.

'**How dare they tell me whom I should and shouldn't be with'** He thought angrily to himself.

James wasn't looking where he was going, but he was writhing with anger. All of a sudden he felt something hit him; he fell to the ground. He looked up to be greeted by the last person he wanted to see. HIM.


End file.
